


I Love You

by lasihiutale



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You're just Kida's servant, but you always wanted to be so much more.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: two mentions of death, which happen in the movie too

Lanterns were dimly lit with a dozen of firebugs and a gentle breeze was jingling the seashell wind chimes at your doorway. Your thin blanket was wrapped tightly around you as you sat on your bed, your knees against your chest as you stared at the street from your bedside window.

Usually, you would be sleeping. But this time, you just couldn’t sleep.

Your thoughts had been taken back to the tasks you did for Princess Kida today. The day started with waking Kida up. Then you had cooked and served her a delicious meal and you had eaten it together, because she had insisted you to sit down to eat with her. You also had cleaned her bedroom chamber - even when she had told you that you don’t have to do that. But it was still a part of your job and you would do everything and more for her and not just because of your role as a servant.

For a thousand years, you had been in love with Princess Kida. But you knew you could never have her. She was the future queen and you were just her personal servant, who did everything she needed. Sure, you had been her friend for all this time, but you wanted more. You wanted to hold her in your arms, to tell her how much you loved her. How badly you wanted to be hers, and only hers.

You had witnessed everything with her. How the people of Atlantis were forced to live in ruins of the once mighty city, how Kida’s father had slowly become older and weaker - and both of you knew he wouldn’t live very long anymore, and you were there for Kida whenever she was sad about it.

You still remembered watching how the Queen, Kida’s mother, was taken away by the Heart of Atlantis. How you couldn’t fully understand it, but your parents had later told you that the Heart of Atlantis had chosen the Queen to save Atlantis from complete destruction and she wasn’t coming back because of that. You remembered how Kida had been crying for days after her mother, and one day you went to her as she was in town with her father and asked her to play with you.

To your surprise, she did, and that was the very start of your friendship.

When the expedition from the new world came to your city, you were just as excited as Kida was - though you felt like there was something fishy with Commander Rourke. But maybe it was just your imagination, maybe it was just a feeling because he seemed like a tough guy, like the one who could get anything with just looking someone in a certain way.

When Milo began to spend time with Kida, your heart dropped. You saw how happy Milo made Kida, in a way you had never seen Kida being happy before. Sure, you had had fun countless times, but still. Something was different with Milo. Kida was fascinated by the wonders of the new world and her eyes lit up every time Milo told her about them.

And you were just there, listening and faked a broad smile whenever Kida told you about things that Milo had told her about the new world. And of course you were happy that Kida was happy - after all, she deserved it when all that sadness was going on.

What you didn’t know to expect, was the real nature of the expedition.

—

As you were coming back from your fishing boat, one of the children living next to your house ran crying towards you. Her long, white hair had plastered all over her face because of her tears. You were quick to stop her and you knelt down to her level. You gently brushed her hair off her face and shushed her until she stopped crying. She had probably just gotten spooked by something and you just wanted to reassure her and take her back home.

“Ebbi, what happened?” you quietly asked and Ebbi threw her tiny arms around your neck.

“Y/N, they took the princess, they took her! The King is dying, the doctor says he can’t do anything about it…” she sucked in a sharp breath and you frowned, not quite deciphering what Ebbi meant. You knew that the King would be dying pretty soon but his health had been stable for several years and you figured he’d be alive for at least a year or two. You pulled Ebbi from your chest and looked her in her eyes, placing your hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently with your thumbs.

“Who took the princess?”

Ebbi looked down and seemed like she was about to cry again. But she tried to act brave and straightened her posture. She took in a deep breath and looked straight into your eyes.

“That big, scary man. I heard mom say that his name is Commander Rourke.”

—

“Milo!” you ran towards the man as he was beside the King’s bed with his head bowed. His gaze snapped at you and his face was suddenly painted with shame.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. They took Kida.” he muttered before glancing at the King. You knew it before you had taken a good look at him - the King had died. His wrinkled hands were folded on his chest and his expression was peaceful - as if he was sleeping. You turned your gaze to Milo, who was squeezing the King’s crystal in his hands.

“Wha… what happened?” you whispered, still staring at your crystal and Milo stood up.

“I’m an idiot. I trusted Rourke, I trusted him to know what’s right and what’s wrong”, he angrily explained to himself before slamming his hands on one of the pillars.

After a moment, Milo had told you how Kida was taken - how the Heart of Atlantis had chosen her, Kida had become a crystal and that’s why Rourke took her with him. You couldn’t believe your ears. You had given Rourke a place to stay, to sleep and offered him a place at your dining table and this was how he repaid you? You cursed his name under all the old Kings and turned your gaze to the sky.

“We have to do something.” you murmured as you fought against tears, squeezing your hands to fists. Milo paced around doctor Sweets and seemingly was blaming himself, before he sat down on one of the chairs. You wanted to slap him, because rolling in self-pity was the last thing you needed to do right now.

“From what I’ve experienced, when you hit the bottom, the only way to go is up.” Sweets noted as he picked up his case. Milo scoffed.

“Who told you that?”

“A fella by the name Thaddeus Thatch.”

Something lit up in Milo’s eyes by that and he stomped away from the Royal Chamber. You followed him, curious about what he was doing.

—

Your head was spinning and your leg felt like it was on fire. Rourke had just shot you and was planning to shoot you again. You saw his blurry silhouette leaning against the rail of the huge vehicle he was riding on.

“Ah, her personal servant”, Rourke laughed above you and you glared at him. He tilted his head at you with a smug smile on his face, as he was loading his gun again. “Did you think you’d be able to save the princess?”

“You won’t get away with this”, you sneered to Rourke as he was preparing to aim. He laughed again, this time a lot more grimly.

“ _Watch me_.”

Just as he was about to fire, you felt how someone snatched you by your arm and Rourke was roaring from anger like some monster.

“Santorini! Get back here this instant!” you heard him yell as Vinny grinned at him and pulled you to sit behind him.

“You good there? Great, then let’s make Rourke roar even louder.” he snickered and made a sharp turn, causing you to wince with surprise.

After that, you had seen Rourke literally blow up, the volcano erupting and you had flown away from the volcano base just barely hanging behind Vinny as the lava chased behind you. You descended to the town plaza and you limped to Milo to give him your spear. Milo snatched the spear from you, struggled to open the casket, but eventually, he succeeded. The Heart of Atlantis - in Kida’s form - summoned the sacred stones of the old Kings from underground and she flew to the sky with the stones. You stared at the sky, amazed by the events happening before you.

The giant stone men rose from the sea all around you and they made a glowing shield around the city, which was sparkling with blue light as it was quickly spreading above you. The lava finally reached the city, but it couldn’t get past the shield. It came over the city, turned to stone and after a moment the stone fell off piece by piece, making you shield your head.

When the silence finally occurred, you turned your gaze to the sky. You saw Kida descending gracefully to the ground, her hair flowing around her. You rushed to catch her, even when your other leg was unable to hold your weight, but you still made it there in time. You gently took hold of her, trying to not to lay too much of your weight to your leg and Kida shuffled, hummed and opened her eyes. She tiredly smiled at you, before pressing her head back to your shoulder and closing her eyes again.

“Y/N… I love you…” she muttered and you couldn’t believe what she said. You had thought she loved Milo? You glanced at the said man behind you, who smiled at you knowingly. You stared at him with a questioning gaze and Milo nodded before leaving you two alone - indicating he knew all along about Kida’s feelings for you. You gently brought your arms around Kida and kissed the top of her head, before closing your own eyes.

“ _I love you too_.”


End file.
